


Bigger On the Inside

by justanothersong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sentimental, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothersong/pseuds/justanothersong
Summary: It’s worst when they know her. When they’ve seen her face. Signing on with the “good guys” had made it a little more obvious to the world who she really was, though her story was mostly kept under wraps. Still, there were those who knew; they saw her face and in her eyes they could see hellfire. A smile and an arched brow could send them to their knees in terror.





	Bigger On the Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CobaltStargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/gifts).



Physically, Natasha Romanoff is almost unassuming. She’s stunning, of course, but that’s a given; her beauty is one of the many things that make her dangerous, and that is why she had been chosen. But at a glance -- if someone were to look no further than a fleeting glimpse at a pretty face -- they wouldn’t see a threat.

She’s… small. She wears high heels with effortless grace but even then, she barely stands more than five and a half feet tall. She’s slim of build -- limber, yes, and stronger than her body should allow, but none of that is readily apparent… at least not at first.

_Though she be but little, she is fierce._

The truth was, in spite of her stature, Natasha Romanoff could fill a room.

It’s worst when they know her. When they’ve seen her face. Signing on with the “good guys” had made it a little more obvious to the world who she really was, though her story was mostly kept under wraps. Still, there were those who knew; they saw her face and in her eyes they could see hellfire. A smile and an arched brow could send them to their knees in terror. 

She is respected. She is lauded. She is _feared_.

In her line of work, that’s a wonderful thing to be sure, but there were moments -- hours, days, stretches of weeks at a time when there was no mission to be had, no villain called to bear the just retribution for their sins -- when Natasha did not want her reputation to precede her.

When she wanted, more than anything, to be _small_.

 

He’s bigger than she is. God knew he didn’t feel it, not when he was surrounded by men and women built for combat, people who had chosen the path they were on and not those who had fallen onto it by accident or mistake. But in those quiet moments they are allowed, she can curl in close to him and feel small.

Bruce is all plush warm sweaters and strong arms wrapped around her. He is safety and peace, the scent of books and paper and warm honeyed tea. The world rages on outside of their walls but there, beside him, Natasha is safe. She is not feared; she is not a symbol of death and fierce retribution, no.

She is small. She is _loved_.

Not simply wanted, not desired as so many did, even those who found her terrifying. It wasn’t purely sexual, although there was that too. Bruce could be embarrassed sometimes, because he was softer around the middle than he cared for, because his dark hair had gone salt and pepper over the years and he was surrounded by those genetically engineered to be perfect physical specimens. But Natasha loved him, loved the way she could cuddle close against his chest and sleep soundly, safe and surrounded by his warmth. 

Natasha knew he didn’t see himself the way she did. Looking in the mirror, she was certain that some days Bruce saw only the horrors of his of past, painted there in angry shades of green. He could be bigger than he looked too, when he needed to be. Sometimes when he didn’t need it either. Sometimes when he didn’t want it.

That other part of him, though, it didn’t matter, not to Natasha. He could be four feet tall on tiptoes and he’d still make her feel safe and small when he held her close because the biggest thing about Bruce wasn’t his alter ego at all -- it was his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT EVEN MY GOD DAMN SHIP. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WROTE IT. GOD DAMN IT GAZER.


End file.
